United Nationalist Soviets of Transdezarussiya
Transdezarussyia is a strong and independent and pure National Communist Theocracy located near the isolated mountains of Temptresic. The local populus of mostly inbred, illiterate peasants have started their to this date futile attempts of achieving long sought independence from all iterations of the Dezarussiyan State since the beginning of the movement in the early 20th century. Their reason as to why they strife to this date quite vocally for independence from the glorious state of Dezarussiya is that they are misrepresented and that their unique culture is not valued and took into consideration within both code of law and constitution. The Imperial Soviet of Transdezarussia is located in the province of Ultramar near the Eye of Chaos only 133,71 kilometres from the capital of Dezarussiya though due to the mountainous terrain it is hard to reach. The there living Allenstein family is theoretically connected to the renown Allensteins from which also Nicholas von Allenstein decents though this branch if you were so bold to call it that was born from an abandoned fetus left there in the mountains around the 1860s. These mountains were well known for their desolate nature bringing many noble women with bastard children from far and wide to "spend some time" there preferably as little as possible but those darn cunting children always cry and call for attention so in most cases they are trapped in little wooden houses. From these abandoned children and small wooden jails the great nation of Transdezarussiya arose. Most unfortunately many of the children still remember "their" names and so the Allensteins of Prussia were disgraced by having one of their bastards leading this ... whatever it is. Truthfully though as Vladimir Dimitrovich von Allenstein, the son of the founder and heir apparent to Marxim Teroslav von Allenstein, has admitted multiple times deafly to the ears of the Transdezarussiyan people the reason why the founder of the Jinshu Ideology, the Transdezarussiyan Culture, Identity and Religion was simply to avoid paying taxes and to take multiple wives from the village and great capital of TransdezarussiyaPremtecaburgen which were either kidnapped or taken from Teroslavs close familial background. Don't ask me how the administration found them and how they justified the states right to take taxes from these children. It just happened. Live with it. The continued resistance to cultural and technological advances since the founding time in the 1890s and isolated nature of this group has lead multiple societal scientists to believe that the Transdezarussiyan community is in fact a militant cult with separatist motives. There have also been rumors of cannibalism due to lack of food as grain and wheat are and I quote "heretical imperialist lies." Concentration camps are common place since the founder had heard of them. Incest, the taking of the first night by the patriarch and ritual sacrefice are advocated for in the "Qu'or'eer Bible of NatCom-ism." Code of Law: Everyone for the Leader and so the Leader Heathens must be Burned Capital Punishment shall not distinguish between Man, Women or Child Those who do not fuck must suck or at least cuck All things are to be collected to be shared by the people The people are represented by the representative of the people The representative of the people shall be chosen from those who are eligible for election and electing The ones eligible for election and electing must fulfill below mentioned criteria # Male # Above 21 and below 22 # Born on the 24.12.1995 # Be of the blood of His Holiness # Able to pay the fee of 1TD$ Only the representatives and their offspring are to be in possession of the monetary units of TD$ Every house needs to have two holes one of which for safety ministry another for leader to visit ones wife for counseling and inspection of production capabilities and to collect tax fee which when not able to be paid in TD$ is to be paid in enrichment compensation. None shall gaze at his holiness Those who gaze at his holiness shall find great joy Those who find joy shall be executed Those who eat find joy So huh I kind of did this as a short lived joked but it doesn't seem as I am able to delete it... Sorry I guess